


Dear Pathetic Simpleton - A Response

by jujubeans



Series: Dear Pathetic Simpleton [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Epistolary, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans/pseuds/jujubeans
Summary: John comes across Sherlock's scathing letter to the BBC.  He's intrigued.  He responds.And we all know Sherlock can't resist a little praise...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Dear Pathetic Simpleton [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dear Pathetic Simpleton - A Response

**Author's Note:**

> Someone might have prompted a response to Dear Pathetic Simpleton.  
> I might have finally done it.
> 
> Why would anyone encourage me?!
> 
> You ABSOLUTELY need to have read Dear Pathetic Simpleton to know what the bloody hell is going on here.
> 
> A series of little communiques between our beloved boys.

Flat 8C  
59 Well Street  
LONDON E9 6QT  
30th June, 2019

Mr Sherlock Holmes  
221b Baker Street  
LONDON NW1 6XE

Dear Mr Holmes,

I am writing to you regarding your (rather justified) scathing indictment on the BBC program, KOPZ:innit?

Since my return to London I have been working as a consultant to one of the BBC’s more sedate programs, and happened across a copy of your dispatch to the Director of Content. Well, it would have been more difficult to _avoid_ happening across it to be honest, as innumerable copies have been pinned all over the BBC, to noticeboards, computer monitors, break rooms, toilet cubicles, water coolers and even, notably, a dart board. 

I find myself compelled by your brilliance. I usually wouldn’t do something like this, but I’m being forced to re-evaluate my life at the moment, and as nothing interesting is happening to me lately, I thought I’d just _make_ something happen. I am writing to you to say how much I admire your extraordinary skills. The way you identified the actors’ histories is incredible; your observation of skin-tone, hairline, gait, posture etc. is amazing, and your use of the terms, ‘bounce’ and ‘thrust’ left quite the impression. You could say that some of your very skilful observations have been ‘bouncing’ and ‘thrusting’ around in my… head, for weeks.

If you find yourself with some idle time, and corresponding with a fellow consultant piques your interest at all, please do not hesitate to contact me.

Yours sincerely,  
John H Watson


End file.
